SI VIVIERAN
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Sumarry: como hubiera sido la vida del equipo 7 y amigos si los bijuus jamás hubieran existido y por lo tanto no se hubieran perdidos tantas vidas? Serie de one shot
1. Chapter 1

_**si viviveran**_

_**One shot I**_

_*****El nacimiento de un expendido futuro*****_

Unja oscura noche del 9 de octubre en la habitación principal del hogar namikaze reina la paz por lo menos asta que…

-Aaaaa- una hermosa mujer de rojos cabellos despierta sujetando su robusto vientre

- kushina que ocurre?- el rubio hombre que dormía junto a ella mostrándose muy preocupado por el repentino grito

- minato ya viene – decía desesperada

-ya viene? – se levanta rápidamente y comienza a correr de un lado a otro – toallas, agua caliente...que hago que hago?

- minato – kushina lo toma de la pijama – llévame al hospital

- si claro – así la tomo en brazos y tan rápido como pudo pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarle la llevo al hospital en donde le pidieron que aguardara en la sala de espera.

_**Temprano en la mañana:**_

Después de un largo rato de trabajo de parto y de haber dormido algo, minato y kushina se encontraban en una habitación privada del hospital en brazos de la peli roja un pequeño bultito de aunque escasa cabellera rubia, ligeramente rojo de diferentes partes de su rostro y con tres rayitas en cada uno de sus cachetitos dormía chupado su dedito gordo

***llaman a la puerta***

- puedo entrar? – preguntan desde afuera al tiempo que se asoma por la entre abierta puerta un ramo de flores

- entra kakashi-kun- un sonriente minato que reconoció a primera la voz de su alumno

-yo las traje por que no supe que otra cosa traer para la ocasión – un joven de plateada cabellera que después de entregarle las flores a su maestro observaba al recién nacido de una curiosa manera

- gracias kakashi-kun –kushina mientras miraba las flores que minato habia colocado en un florero – dime lo quieres cargar? –dice mientras extendía los brazos para poner al niño frente al peli plateado

- no creo que sea…- kakashi ya tenia en brazos al pequeño bebe

- sujétale la cabeza – kushina que le acomoda al bebe de una forma fácil y segura de cargar el bebe

-de lo contrario lo romperás- minato con todas las intenciones de molestar un poco a su alumno

- que? – un muy preocupado kakashi

-no le creas -kushina calmando a kakashi – minato no lo asustes

- Jejeje – ríe minato mientras rasca su nuca – por cierto kakashi no as visto a mi sensei?

- a jiraiya-sama?...no

- aquí estoy – el susodicho aparece entrando por la ventana – creíste que desaparecería el día del nacimiento del hijo de mi alumno? –Les traje esto – jiraiya le entrega a minato un extraño peluche de sapo

- gracias maestro – minato

-gracias jiraiya-sama – kushina

- déjame ver al chico – jiraiya toma al pequeño de entre los brazos del peli pateado que ya no veía el momento de dejar al bebe ante la preocupación de le pudiera ocurrir algo mientras se encontraba con el

- y cual será su nombre? – pregunta kakashi viendo a minato y kushina

- naruto – kushina

- naruto como el del ramen? – kakashi muy extrañado por el nombre elegido

- en honor al primer libro de mi maestro – minato

- naruto namikaze* el gran ninja de konoha – jiraiya, el pequeño bebe que asta el momento habia estado durmiendo ríe al ver a tanta ente a su alrededor

Ese fue el primer día de naruto, el primero de muchos grandiosos días en su vida

FIN

*recordemos que el apellido de minato es namikaze en tal caso el apellido que le corresponde realmente a naruto es este, solo que en el anime lleva el de su madre para ocultar que es el hijo del cuarto.

Pues este es el primer one de barios que me agradaría subir, espero que les haya agradado y si tienen alguna idea para un one shot es bienvenida ahora recuerden que por cada review alegran la vida de cierta escritora medio pesimista


	2. jutsu familiar

*****jutsu familiar*****

Una calurosa tarde de verano un niño de no más de nueve estaba parado a mitad del patio de su casa asiendo enredo sus pobres deditos, esto llamo la atención d su madre y se acerco a ver si tenía algún problema su hijo

-naruto ocurre algo? – kushina se baja a la estatura del niño para ver sus ojitos llenos de un cierto enojo y aburrimiento

- tengo que presentar un jutsu de transformación en la academia pero por mas que lo intento no lo logro – con ojitos llorosos

- calma, que tal si te ayudo? – acaricio su rubia cabecita despeinándola u poco con una gran sonrisa digna de una madre

- si- asintió con la cabeza después de limpiarse las lagrimitas

- ese es mi hijo ahora dime que figura tienes que tomar? – pregunto mientras se enderezaba

- en el 4° - contesto entusiasmado

-como es tu padre esto será sencillo, ahora trabajemos en las posiciones de las manos primero – kushina le muestras sus manos a su hijo y después comienza a ser una a una en las posiciones – jutsu de transformación - naruto imitaba a su madre – exacto tienes que visualizar a la persona e que te piensas transformar y estar muy concentradito- naruto asiente y comienza

-jutsu de transformación - y una nueve de humo se esparce a su alrededor mostrando a un minato tan flaco como un fideo y de plástica apariencia

- naruto – kushina se golpea la frente al tiempo que niega con la cabeza –parece que esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé

Y así se fue gran parte de la tarde entre intentos y ridículas trasformaciones

- una vez mas naruto y recuerda tienes que visualizar muy bien a tu padre – kushina ahora con una voz un poco mas estricta que la del principio, y tal cual su madre el pequeño cada vez se veía aun mas decidido a lograr el jutsu

Pero mientras en la puerta principal:

-kushina, naruto – llamaba minato a su familia al tiempo que entraba en la casa – que raro no contestan – en eso minato escucha un "puf" seguido de los gritos de su esposa

- naruto dime que tan difícil es visualizar a tu papa - a kushina ya se le habia acabado la paciencia con la ultima transformación de su hijo que ahora mostraba a un minato bajito y gordo

- kushina que s lo que a echo naruto en esta ocasión? – minato se paraba en la puerta que daba al jardín cuando vio la cómica escena de su mujer roja de coraje, y su cómica copia – ajajajajajajajajaja- la s carcajadas no pudieron ser detenidas y ahora teníamos a minato retorciéndose le la risa, cosa que izo sentir muy mal al pobre de naruto que deshizo su transformación en seguida pero tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas – se puede saber a que están jugando ustedes dos? – ya mas calmado pero lo que minato no noto fue que kushina se le acercaba peligrosamente y lo siguiente que supo fu que salió volando algunos metros

- que paso por que me recibes así? –minato se levanta sobándose su golpeada mejilla y su respuesta fue el que kushina se parara junto a naruto y así notando las lagrimas del pequeño

- naruto estas intentando un jutsu de transformación? – minato y naruto asiente – pues jamás lo lograras con tu mamá como maestra ella es pésima en esos jutsus – minato recibe una mirada acecina por parte de la mencionada – pero mira yo te ayudo también entre los tres lo lograremos ahora dime que es lo que no entiendes?

-mamá dijo….visualiza – minato y kushina asienten- pero yo…no se que es visualizar – minato y kushina caen al puro estilo anime

- ella se refiere a que pienses en esa persona de la que vas a tomar forma – minato con su dedo índice en pura pose de profesor

- debes imaginar muy bien a la persona en tu mente – completo kushina

- mírame – minato tomo posición de hacer jutsu y comenzó a hacer las posiciones de manos y una nube de uno lo rodeo pero cuando esta se disipo todo estaba igual

- que ocurrió? Minato – el susodicho se miro y después puso su mano en la nuca y con una grana sonrisa

-como naruto estaba practicando tomando mi forma pues me imagine a mi mismo -aparece una gotita en kushina y naruto

Al dia siguiente en la academia ninja:

-naruto tu turno – iruka sensei

- si – naruto se para de su lugar y se pone al frente de la clase y con mirada serie comienza a hacer las posiciones de manos, lo rodea la nube de humo y a disiparse naruto sigue igual y con una gran sonrisa

- naruto que significa esto?

- mamá dice que soy igual a mi padre así que no ocupo usar un jutsu de transformación – con una gran sonrisa

Afuera de la aula un par de orgullosos padres observaban por la pequeña ventanita de la puerta el como su hijo era reprendido por su sensei pero aun así el pequeño tenia una grana sonrisa

_**Segundo one...espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Mis agradecimientos a:**_

_**Y a todos los que me agregan a sus alertas, recuerden que si tienen una idea para ponerla acá es bienvenida y no se preocupen tienen todo el crédito e ella**_

_**Que estén bien y no se olviden de review-ar**_


End file.
